1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used to heat fuel oils, particularly vegetable oils used as fuel in diesel engines.
2. Prior Art
Fuel heating systems and apparatus are well known to the prior art. An example of such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,960. The system discloses a method for simply turning off the heating apparatus when the temperature obtained is deemed satisfactory, Greater control of temperature than exists in the prior art is necessary due to the wide variations in vegetable oil quality and viscosity and due to wide variations in temperatures that are attained in various regions of vehicle use.